<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow by Nyresnuger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926644">Slow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyresnuger/pseuds/Nyresnuger'>Nyresnuger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, SEP era, ds elements - mild, under-negotiated kink - mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyresnuger/pseuds/Nyresnuger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet, there are times when he catches Jack looking at him and what he sees is, yes, adoration, but there’s something else there too. Like a shade of reverence that’s darker and more insistent than it normally is. </p><p>Like hunger, like something almost predatory. Like there’s something desperate to the way he wants him.</p><p>———</p><p>Jack Morrison is very strong and that’s hot; the fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi and welcome to some good old porn. This is the most straight to business NSFW thing I’ve ever written I think? Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>And though this probably isn’t a particularly kinky work by a lot of people’s definitions, I feel like I have to disclaim that they really don’t talk things properly though here. No one is hurt, nothing is ever even close to being anything but enthusiastically consensual, but I feel it is my responsibility to make it very clear; this is a fictional work, a fantasy and by no means a guidebook on how to go about stuff.<br/>No fanfic is, none of my works in particular are, but I felt like this one could use an explicit reminder </p><p>And now it sounds worse than it is, but you know. I hope I haven’t scared too many of you away. Thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They come together during the SEP and it feels inevitable from the very first moment. Gabe’s skin burns under Jack’s touch - his lips skim his knuckles and Gabe’s breath hitches in his throat. It’s want and excitement and </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonging</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he’s never known it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a while to convince Jack to be anything but heart wrenchingly gentle with him. For all his ferocity on the battlefield, all the power he wields so effortlessly, he’s nothing if not soft with Gabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve both needed it. It’s almost too much sometimes, to be held like something precious for once. The way their bodies move together; Wave, meet slowly eroding shoreline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s both horrific and the only thing that keeps him breathing sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s used to military strictness and casual affection - Jack strips him to the bone; demands permission to love him slowly and carefully. It’s undeniable in its brightness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him want to be soft right back. Hold Jack by the back of his skull and kiss him silly with small, chaste little kisses until his head spins with it. There’s hunger there, but it’s less about the craving and more about the having. He holds something in his hands he’s not sure he’s ever wielded before, it makes him at once careful and reckless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s beautiful and tender and everything Gabe’s never known he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, there are times when he catches Jack looking at him and what he sees is, yes, adoration, but there’s something else there too. Like a shade of the reverence that’s darker and more insistent than it normally is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like hunger, like something almost predatory. Like there’s something desperate to the way he wants him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost stifling in how mind-numbingly hot it is. Sometimes Gabe wants to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. Tell him it’s okay. Crowd him against a secluded wall on base and plant messy, teasing kisses into the column of his throat and the corners of his mouth until the frustration mounts high enough for Jack to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he misjudges his now-enhanced strength while pulling Gabe close and leaves the blurry outline of a handprint on Gabe’s hip, Gabe has to soundly kiss him to get him to stop apologizing, then hook a strong arm around his shoulders and pull him down once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack has that slow, considering look on his face when Gabe grabs him by the wrist and rasps ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t speak about it. Perhaps they should have, but Jack just looks at him with mild curiosity in the days following and they don't have the time to talk it through; their days suddenly get busy with getting ready to save the world and unraveling a slumbering kink of Gabe’s feels inconsequential.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure if Jack is shy, or if it’s misguided kindness and care that keeps him from being anything but physically gentle. Perhaps it’s simply inexperience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cast in the hazy light of every errant fantasy that has crossed Gabe’s mind in the quiet of night (or out in the light too, insistent and highly distracting) Jack takes to the role beautifully; pins him down with strength both loving and undeniable and ravages him with gentlemanly ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe’s teeth close around a pillow and his hips jump uselessly at the mere thought, painted in vivid strokes in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet he’s not sure the real Jack, walking around outside his quiet daydreams and smiling at him at once conspiratorially and full of adoration when their eyes meet over the breakfast table, is quite there yet. His forearms shift and there’s a surge in Gabe’s stomach, but he isn’t sure that Jack has learned to yield all that power yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he’d like to learn, Gabe is a willing subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It slumbers between them as the harshness of winter loosens its grip on base. The dark retreats and stops laying like a thick blanket over them on both morning and evening jogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s still bitingly cold and the grass is frosted in white in the hours before the sun reaches it to scorch it away, but the air is changing and it makes Gabe’s head swim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels drunk on the coming summer. It buzzes through him, makes it hard to be as pessimistic about everything as he’s been so far. He feels young and strong and alive, hopeful in the face of any omnic the world may throw his way. The word is his, all he has to do is wrangle it into submission the right way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him bold and hungry, eager to learn and explore before they’re torn away from this life of sneaking spring and Jacks touch willing against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost just tumbles out, the next time they’re wrapped up in one another, in warm skin and already stuttering breath:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t break, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s ears are already red. His shirt was discarded long ago, clawed off and thrown haphazardly away as soon as Gabe grabbed him by the wrist and maneuvered them down onto the bed. Gabe will never tire of the way his shoulders move; tense and careful, like he has to hold himself back somehow, like it’s all threatening to become too much and spill out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” It doesn’t even sound like a question, so Gabe doesn’t treat it like one. He just closes the space between them, kisses Jack with slow insistence and pulls him down over him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed creaks, the muscles in Jack’s back move like rippling water under Gabe’s hands. He throws his head back, moans at the idea of all that strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Jack is looking at him again, taking him in with that gentle curiosity. He’s no strategist, but no one gets this far in the ranks without being observant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe guides again, closes a hand around the nape of his neck to bring him close. There’s a small sound at the back of Jack’s throat, halfway between a sigh and something more pleading as he starts placing wet kisses beside Gabe’s collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the enthusiasm is loud in Gabe’s blood; it almost feels like an outside force when he feels Jack’s hips start to work subconsciously against his, the muscles in his back straining when he presses close, never letting Gabe writhe away from the full body contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands curl into fists, nails digging into Jack’s naked back. And then Jack growls, low and almost probing, like he’s trying his best but unsure if he’s doing a good job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe wants to encourage him through the heady wave of desire the sound - the attitude, the power implied - sends through him, but the words die in his throat when Jack roughly grabs one of his wrists and pins it above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe’s legs spasm, draws him in closer. Jack has pulled back, just slightly, to look him over. His eyes are dark, mouth pink and slightly open. His expression is soft, attentive and sharp, but Gabe spots the seeds of something more there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An edge of something haughty and strong in its loving. Something that loves the way Gabe is looking back; eyebrows knitted, mouth open in a surprised, submissive </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sizzles between them. Recognition as much as it is mirrored desire. Gabe is starring into the face of somebody who wants him, nakedly and unafraid, almost animalistically. It’s hotter than anything he’s ever experienced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacks hips still move subtly, pressing them together helped by Gabe’s legs, slowly coming around to latch helplessly on, minutely press against Jack’s ass to assist the tempo they grind together with. He’s never wished he had the foresight to get Jack out of his pants before toppling him over more firercly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe’s hand flutter in Jack’s strong hold. His free hand slowly comes up to cup his jaw. His stubble is sandpaper rough. Gabe wants to be ground away to nothing against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack presses into the contact for but a moment, a last outright stated, simmering point of gentleness. They both feel the probing, testing boil of this dynamic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiles, small and tender and utterly self-satisfied. Gabe grins back, a shared secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jack slowly and methodically raises his own hand, interlaces their fingers, kisses Gabe’s knuckles, and pins that hand down too. They’re matched in strength and build. Intellectually, Gabe knows he could break free easily; knows that Jack would release him in an instant too. And yet, he feels strangely frail with his wrists crossed and one of Jack’s workhewn hands locked around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s contained; held within strength Jack rarely showcases and he feels a little like he’s floating. The scratch of fabric when Jack moves is infuriating, it’s like ever one of his nerves is working on overdrive. He craves the skin on skin contact like he craves air, when Jack leans down till their chests are pressed together in one long, warm line, it feels like fire. Jacks mouth is still hanging open slightly and the look in his eyes tell it all clearer than Gabe could ever hope to say in words; even if he wasn’t clouded by heady lust. It’s dominion and submission all rolled into one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time slows to an aching grind. There is only Jack’s skin, rough against his neck as he kisses him until Gabe is sure his neck must be covered in blurry hickies. Only the dance of his breath through the soft, sensitive hairs on his collarbone. The exquisite straining he can’t hold back, squirming in Jack’s hold. When Jack murmurs something that is only halfway words and still clearly carries the message of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘stay’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and looks up at him with eyes more steel than seawater, Gabe’s head swims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squirms, hips jumping uncontrollably when Jack pulls away even an inch. Jack growls again, that low rumble through his chest - a feeling more than a sound. He has one hand solidly on Gabe’s hip before he can even comprehend he’s being demanded to stay still. The pull forces his back to arch, it becomes conscious effort to hold himself there, thighs working subtly to uphold the angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind is screaming, breath shallow and full of rapture. He wants to do good, wants Jack to never stop grinding against his thigh, holding him in that perfect, straining arch. He wants- he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack has released his wrist, holding him instead perfectly in place by one strong hand on his shoulder, one on his hip. It doesn’t matter, the effect is the same. He denies the instinct to settle both hands on Jack’s naked torso only barely,  but he manages. He hopes he isn’t imagining the satisfied glint in Jack’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he can’t hold back, is the instinctual pull in his entire body when Jack pulls back, raises to his knees on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” his voice is even rougher than normal, low and intense like he’s calming a dangerous animal. Gabe sends him the smallest of nods, his breath hitching when Jack starts opening his belt, the muscles in his forearms tensing when he pulls it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pants off,” there’s a slight chuckle dancing along the edge of his tone, even as his hand is warm and steady and demanding on Gabe’s thigh. He can do nothing but nod and start going through the motions, desperate to keep his eyes glued to the way Jack is getting undressed. “Slow.” There’s no laughter in this one, just the raw edge of appreciation so grande it’s almost unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe’s eyes flash up from Jack’s hipbone - sharp and lined in coarse dark blonde hair - to meet his eyes. He knows his mouth is hanging open, his bottom lip wet and soft. He nods slowly, the movement barely there and starts peeling off his last remaining clothes in a more controlled tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hypersensitivity is still there. The hairs on his arms stand on end and it isn’t only from the cold now that Jack is no longer holding him close. The fabric is rough against his skin when he kicks the pants off. He hooks a thumb into his underwear, pulls down unbelievably slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s far from the first time Jack’s seen him naked, but he’s taking him in with such intense focus it almost feels like it. He wants to look Jack over too, take in the way his cock probably bobs half hard and pretty, but there’s something in the way Jack is looking at him - one part reverence and one part steelset demand - that keeps his eyes locked on Jack’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small, satisfied tilt to the corner of Jack’s mouth is all the reward he needs. It’s like dancing, figuring out the steps as they go, clumsy and probing but with a steady beat leading every movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It too feels like dancing when Jack moves. Their bodies slot together like puzzle pieces. He whines breathlessly into Jack’s mouth when they meet in a slow, aching kiss. His thighs part slightly to account for his bulk. One of Jack’s hands snakes under his shoulder, holds him like he might break. It makes Gabe surge up to meet him, he has one hand against Jack’s cheek, pulls him into the rhythm of the kiss, angles them so Jack has to take control, press against his pull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breath escapes him like a short, soft laugh when he becomes aware of Jack’s hips working subtly. Jack looks at him, his pupils wide and night sky-blue. It’s only late afternoon and the warm sunlight that slants through the small window is outlining him in harsh orange. The fuzz on his cheek is set alight, his hair looks like calmed wildfire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks like he wants to say something, but the words buzz between them like airborne embers. The part of Gabe, that let itself fall irreversibly months ago longs to say something horribly sappy and heartfelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he moves, lets his hand fall from Jack’s jaw and along his shoulder until his palm rests heavily over the back of his hand. Gabe knows his hands are calloused and strong, but this gesture feels gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time is slow and sharp when he raises their joint hands, adjusts his grip until he’s leading Jack by the wrist, pressing his work rough palm against his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s eyes flare. He breathes out, just once, heavy and meaningful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel let’s the eye contact linger, simmer heavy and warm between them, as he removes his hand. Slowly, always slowly, like he’s handling a skittish animal. He trusts Jack completely. Trusts him to keep that terrific power under wrap; make it ache so sweet but never to hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s eyebrows are drawn together, just a tad. His lips are parted around something that might be a silent prayer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muscles in his forearm work subtly, testing the strength of his hold. Gabe’s head tips up slightly. There’s no actual choking there, no restriction to his movement or airflow, but the feeling of being held, vulnerable and in place, stabs through him like a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop means stop,” Jack is looking at him with that look he uses when he means something very seriously, the tilt of his head purposeful and adorable. Gabe is still pretty sure he does it without thinking, it doesn’t make it less cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods as best as he can. “Stop means stop.” He repeats and Jack visibly relaxes once he has the boundaries established. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe let’s a hand trail Jack’s arm until he’s grabbing him by the shoulder, clawing weakly at his back to bring him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their faces hover inches apart, and the assuredness is ebbing back into Jack’s face like a tidal wave. Gabe is aware he must look a mess already, eyes blown black and hair like a dark halo on the pillow. Jack’s mouth part like he’s about to mumble something soft, so instead Gabe cuts him off, his chin tilting up when he smirk; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me till my head spins. Then fuck me till I can’t think”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It travels between them, an electric pulse in the air. Jack’s breath audibly catches in his throat before he descends upon Gabe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the kind of kiss that renders time unimportant. Jack holds him in place and unravels him, plants kisses like frail wildflowers against the corners of his mouth, forces his chin up so he can nip at his bottom lip while Gabe keens and strains to kiss back properly. Whines like he’s being denied something even as Jack gives him everything he could have asked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe’s fingers dig into his back, feels the muscle move. His hips jump desperately to rut against Jack’s thigh and Jack in turns grinds down against him. He feels the hardness of him against his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own cock is hard as well and the arousal thrums like a heavy, second heartbeat low in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jack pulls back this time, there’s no hesitation. His fist over Gabe’s neck is steel, unmoving even when Gabe subconsciously struggles to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself.” His blue eyes are blown to the point of almost being black. There’s something frayed to the tone. It’s both demanding and begging, an act of worship as much as it’s one of dominion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe knows the way he breathes sounds strained. He’s much too proud to call it a whine but it’s getting close. His hands move as if controlled by an outside force. The movement of his hand over his cock is rough, probably too quick and not slick enough to be fully comfortable, but the heat low in his belly is demanding. It makes his head spin with the singleminded want for some - any kind of - friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back arches, both from the feeling and a base need to keep as much skin on skin contact with Jack even as his hand works between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slowly.” Jack’s voice is low and even, a point of cool guidance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe still whines like he’s been burned at the command, and yet he follows through immediately. It becomes sweet torture almost instantly, the feeling of too dry and awkwardly angled magnify with the slow, steady tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never had that experience before; the slight pinprick of uncomfortable edging the pleasure without taking away from it. He suspects it very much has something to do with how Jack is looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that, yeah,” it’s breathless and full of praise but that air of superiority and wicked delight in seeing Gabe obey so effortlessly is back. It’s a very good look on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s looking down at where Gabe’s hand moves, holding Gabe still by the neck without even sparring him a glance. That too is more mind blowingly hot than it should be; being used, inspected. Expected to keep at it until Jack tells him he can stop. One of his knees jumps uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack snorts, not unkindly. When he tears his eyes away and descends once more to kiss Gabe, it’s with a short, disappointed sound almost like a sigh. Like it pains him not to be able to talk in every detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is ragged. It disperses over Gabe’s skin like fireworks when he starts mouthing along his jaw,coming up to soundly press their mouths together. “You’re gonna ruin me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe bites his lower lip, only a slight grazing of teeth. He feels the shudder it sends through Jack, revels in it before he pulls back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be my pleasure,” he’s grinning, wide and theatrical and Jack mirrors the expression with a slight eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand moves from Gabe’s neck to come rest on his cheek. At first Gabe wants to instinctually struggle against it, tryto get the restraint back, but there’s something in Jack’s eye that keeps him still. Something terrifically tender and intimate. When Jack slowly and deliberately nuzzles their noses together something in his chest feels horrifically soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckles, his breath against Gabe’s open mouth. His other hand sneaks down to grab Gabe’s wrist so he’s once again suspended on a cloud of hazy lust and bone deep adoration with no physical relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack leans in close to peck him once on the lips, playful and adoring. “You’re doing so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe finds himself nodding, eyebrows knitted and movements slightly slurred before he can stop himself. It earns a low chuckle out of Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now stay still for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the floodgates are opened he can’t help but nod furiously, desperate to communicate his submission even as his words feel far away and inadequate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still whines pathetically when Jack leaves him to go fetch lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returns to put a strong hand on Gabe’s thigh and he’s already moving to turn over. Jack pats him playfully on the back of his thigh. He looks over his shoulder, feigning a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack is already rolling his eyes, leaning down to kiss along his shoulder blades while his hands roam restlessly over his ass. He never used to bottom much, still doesn’t these days with how busy their lives are, how far there are between the opportunities to indulge in one another in this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always tells himself that’s the reason he tenses up when Jack starts prepping him. As always the uncomfortableness bleeds away to nothing as Jack continues slathering him in attention, his hands strong and deft and careful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest rests against Gabe’s back. Strong and alive and heaving with his breathing, he’s at all times nuzzling into the crook of Gabe’s neck, straining to kiss the side of his mouth when Gabe goes slack jawed and tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans forward as soon as he has two fingers working effortlessly inside him, plants his elbow on the sheets to hook one strong hand around Gabe’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the rest of what should probably have been a string of frantic yesses turn into a string of half whimpered, enthusiastic sounds when Jack uses the hold on his jaw to angle him into a kiss. The angle strains his neck, he has to brace his hands against the sheets and lift himself a tad to meet him, but it’s so worth it to feel Jack grin self satisfied against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s pressing inside. Gabe tries to muffle the way he whines and pants, but Jack pulls back and hooks three strong fingers in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips are moving slow like tectonic plates, an undeniable, inevitable push forward. It too skirts the edge between uncomfortable and high strung with pleasure. Gabe closes his lips over Jack’s fingers, sucks down hard to have something to occupy his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s breathing stutters in his ear and he takes the hint immediately, start moving up and down over his middle finger filthily, his tongue flat and soft against the digit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It earns him the joy of feeling Jack’s hips stutter, minute little thrusts replacing the single slow press. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacks free hand presses down between his shoulder blades almost as soon as he bottoms out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost brutal. Being filled and pinned down. He wants to whine and writhe until Jack has to bodily pin him down, put his chest against his back again and hold him down like a wrestler, but another part of him is glowing with how effortless it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s hand like a brand against his shoulder holding him, like one finger of him would be enough to wrangle Gabe into submission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It probably would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he starts moving and the world narrows down to the solid weight of him, the sensation of movement and breath to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pace is slow, almost languid. An even back and forth that has every nerve in Gabe’s body firing. His knees glide apart on the mattress. Jack is petting against his back, hands restless where they skirt over every scar and crevice with gentle reverence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s halfway instinct when Gabe reaches a hand over his own shoulder, begging for Jack to catch the hint. He does almost immediately, moving to place his hand over Gabe’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe pull weakly on him, too busy being speared until he feels like he can’t think to put any real power behind it, but Jack gets the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growls almost possesively, moves in close. There’s a brief tug on the fingers he still have lodged in Gabe’s mouth, yanking his head to the side so they can crash together in an uncoordinated kiss. Jack still holds him like a vice by the jaw. There’s nowhere to run (not that he’d ever want to). He just tries to give as good as he gets; kiss back ferociously and hold himself up to take every thrust Jack gives him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all through it, their hands joined however awkwardly, somewhere above Gabe’s shoulder, pressed tight to Jack’s chest with how close he’s holding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It builds to an almost feverish pitch. Jack’s forehead thumps against the nape of his neck, his legs spread obscenely to let Jack have his way with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pants, high and breathy. He lets go of Gabe’s jaw to force a hand underneath him, roughly jerking him off in time with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe’s breath instantly stutters, his shoulders tensing under the onslaught of sensation. Jack’s hand is rough and uncoordinated but at least it’s a tad wetter now. It builds and it builds and it builds, like fire through every muscle. He feels himself tense, the tell tale tingle in his limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he comes undone. It hits him almost as a surprise. His entire body spasms and jerks, he can’t even feel his hands, and for a second he fears he won’t be able to hold himself up even a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack is groaning against the side of his neck like he just came, and Gabe is distantly aware he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lou</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It feeds into Jack’s frenzied energy. He half expects to be roughly thrown onto his back so Jack can spend on his stomach, the eye contact like a prayer between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, the hand returns to his shoulder to roughly guide him back down before Jack’s entire weight is on top of him. His dick is still hard, undeniable and mouthwatering inside him. The overstimulation is starting to kick in, but it’s only just skirting the edge of painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It is beyond undeniable. Jacks breath disperses hot and urgent over his neck, the blunt press of his canines burst through the dull roar of blood in Gabe’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skin on skin contact burns like something cleansing. Jacks entire body pressed tight to his back, one of his strong arms coming around Gabe’s neck to hold him down; halfway between wrestling and an embrace. It forces his chin up, makes his back arch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe feels like he’s being devoured. Love is a beast rutting into him. The adoration and the hunger flares like spikes; both mirrors and one, blunt, immense thing. His world still feels waivering, the edges blurred in the pounding aftershock of his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jack has his teeth in his neck, a hand strong and certain placed on his hip, holding him up when Gabe’s thighs falter, forcing him to take it even as his muscles spasm and betray him. And more than that, he has his fangs buried deep in the cavity of Gabe’s chest, they consumed parts of each other long ago that makes Gabe </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay here; to be good, to worship with his teeth in the sheets and desperate tears stinging in the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The perfect mirror to how Jack worships with his breath hot and needy against the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing. The world is wiped white and clean, splintered by the sound of Jack’s breath in his ear and what feels like words even if he can’t comprehend them fully scattered in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Praise and demand and something raw and adoring Gabe feels drunk on already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack is pounding into him, holding him still and secure and when he finally comes it’s with a low whine nuzzled into the back of Gabe’s neck followed by harsh panting as his muscles relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe doesn’t even feel sticky when Jack rolls off him and he gets to turn over onto his back. His body hums, the soreness is still only a phantom of what will probably come tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looks almost windswept, hair a mess and cheeks red. He looks over at Gabe with an almost apologetic glint in his blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Gabe cuts him off from whatever he was about to say, drawing him in close until they’re laying on their sides, noses almost touching. Their breathes mingle in the soft sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jack is running a hand along his side. His eyes are big and inquisitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe just hums, raises a hand to tip his jaw up for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” he asks and Jack looks confused, so Gabe kisses him soundly again just for good measure. He couldn’t explain exactly why it feels like there’s a laugh, bubbly and young, waiting just behind his teeth. “I didn’t break.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked that!<br/>I haven’t been very productive lately and it felt great to get something out there! </p><p>Please, please consider commenting if you enjoyed what I make, it really does boost my productivity to see that people see and like what I do</p><p>Thank you all so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>